


Ship in a Bottle - Odo/Tonks

by 00Q_Magnus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Chibi, Cute, Digital Art, F/M, Ship in a Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: In another universe where Tonk could meet Odo at Space Station Deep Space 9. They become the perfect supportive couple in the entire galaxy!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Odo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Ship in a Bottle - Odo/Tonks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susurrate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susurrate/gifts).



> A little gift for Susurrate after having a talk about Star Trek and Harry Potter. 
> 
> #LF2021 #TeamCass

**Author's Note:**

> More are is on the way for other fics during Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest.
> 
> You can see more of my art on my Insta @q_magnus


End file.
